LEMONs
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: The LEMON platoon: Last Extra Measure Of Negotiations Used by the Keronian army to get what they want. The LEMON platoon consists of insane persons and social outcasts. With four insane and mentally unstable Keronians coming together, you should be very concerned about the outcome!
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCING THE PLATOON!

Speech of Sgt. Major Kakaka

With myself being the intelligent and honorary leader of the LEMON platoon, I believe it is my duty to be the first of my platoon members to inform you of my past and present statuses. Before we can join in on the present moments we must journey back into the wonderful and eventful life of myself and my fellow members.

Now we begin the story of me. I was born into this world with no siblings. Of coarse Keronians are born with siblings, but, alas, I was different. My mother suggested and stuck by her decision that I had outsmarted my fellow brethren or cistern in being born. I was naturally her star child.

My mother was a subtle red color that suggested warning. She was involved in the Keronian army, installing and instructing commanders on how to operate the advanced technology. She was a very intelligent woman, but was quick at temper. If you contradicted her on any subject she would tear apart every known fact about that subject to prove you wrong.

My father was a pure blue, much darker than the sky, and kept to himself most of the time. He was always absorbed in his work. Father worked in a laboratory, designing, building, and testing the new and latest inventions for the most important people, especially the army.

In this generation the Keronian army was growing larger by the day and even more so in technology and thought. Keron was ready to explore. We had grown bored of our common lives and scenery so we dared to venture out. My parents, among many others were drawn into the field and provided them with their expertise.

As I was beginning to attend schools I moved up three grades on the first three days. I was the youngest in my classes, but the smartest. I was the most intelligent Keronian in every school I attended, getting perfect scores on every test and every assignment. When assigned projects I tended to work alone, but when forced to be in a group I'd still do all the work happily and quickly despite my fellow peers' irritableness. Throughout my school years I was either shunned or picked on for my superior intelligence. My teachers envied and were quite fed up with my corrections and outbursts.

Some adults were particularly fond of me, or, should I say, intrigued or worried. They were curious about my intellect but also found it as a handicap or "spark of insaneness" as others put it. They tested me quite frequently until they were frustrated or just couldn't take much more of my "droning on and on and on and ooooon!" Once I thought they were through with testing me, they pulled me away from my schooling, that was nearing completion, and set me into what they called a complicated and high-management job. I was delighted and graciously accepted it. The only drawback was that I could no longer see my parents. To the world outside I no longer existed.

My job actually turned out to be quite simple. I sat at a computer and rapidly typed documents that appeared on another screen next to it. It wasn't long until another Keronian was given the same job as me, and was put on the computers next to me.

He was an off yellow color and wore large glasses with spirals drawn perfectly on the lenses. He didn't speak much like my father, but we did become good friends after some time. He informed me one day that he had a job in a research laboratory until a large explosion destroyed a large portion of the facility. He was fortunate enough not to be near the site at the time of the tragedy. Unfortunately for me, that was the facility that my mother had worked at. Here I had no way to reach her. No way to know if she was safe at the time. To know if she's still alive.

My companion and I typed away on our screens and the better we got, the more screens we were provided. We talked about many things, but never mentioned our families. I guessed he didn't have one. He didn't seem to enjoy company too much. He also informed me that we were working for a company directly tied to the Keronian army. I had already deduced that, seeing that the documents were of names of recruits and corporals and sergeants. Names, statuses, planetary visits planned out, lists of enemies and allies to Keron, and many other bits of information. A large majority I had already memorized.

Kululu told me that he was thinking of joining in the army if he would be accepted. He came to work one day, annoyed. He told me that they would not enroll him into the army. So my friend sat down at his computer and typed furiously, I could tell he was up to nothing good. He was hacking into the accounts to enter his name. He wanted to be put into a platoon to travel to another planet for exploration and analysis. I marveled at him. He was very brave and didn't worry at all about getting caught. He didn't seem to care at all about what anyone thought.

My friend eventually left for training and I never heard from him again. I sat at my lonely computer and typed away. It wasn't much different. It was just quiet.. And a bit lonely. He was the first friend I had ever had and now he was gone. But it didn't take long for me to hear from him again. Once, when I was typing away, I came across Sgt. Major Kululu. I typed in the words, slowing down and smiling at his quick progression through rankings, even though it had been years since his departure from his computer. I was proud of him, and so I continued on with my work.

Only rapid, light taps emit in this dark room, illuminated by the soft dimness of my computer screen. I sit here almost endlessly, memorizing what I deem worthy of remembering. I hope that one day in the future I could see my parents again so they could see what greatness has become of me. I also hope that my friend would be safe on his journey and that we could meet again soon.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

I hope I didn't scare anyone away with Kakaka's life story. I guess you get it now that he tends to ramble on about everything and it gets pretty annoying. This is probably the longest he will ever speak so your torture is over.

I decided that instead of jumping right into the storyline I should first introduce the characters and start where they all meet.

I do believe that Kakaka is the most annoying of the group though.

Well thanks for holding on there and please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCING THE PLATOON!

Tatata the sadistic soul

So yeah. I'm Tatata and I was forced into doing this stupid intro thing. It's pretty stupid you know? I don't care if people know me. As a matter of fact i'd rather not have them know me, but whatever. Whatever makes the writer freaking happy I guess.

Well, anyway, like I said i'm Corporal Tatata and I've been living a really boring life on Keron. I was born at some random time to some random parents at some random place. Don't ask me when, who, and where because I won't tell you. I wouldn't know the answer anyway. So yeah I grew up in foster homes as an orphan. I don't care. It wasn't anything special. I spent my time setting random items on fire until I began setting the people that annoyed me on fire. We all lived in a small building until I caught that on fire too. We all then had to move and everyone was mad at me. I didn't care. I did them a favor by reducing the number of children, and after the fire we moved into a much larger space.

I didn't do much in school when I attended. Usually I pretended to walk to school and found a nice place in a dark alleyway. I would sit there and spend the day digging through the trash for items and try to create things with them. Once I sold a couple of empty, pickled Nieroro cans to a hobo who thought they were shoes. It was weird how a hobo actually had money though...

As I grew up I got into more and more trouble and grew more and mo violent. That's just who I am. If you don't care then move onto the next freaking introduction. Don't waste your time on this stupid story.

Well after all that crap I ran away to join the Keronian army. Practically the only reason I did was because I could kill anyone I hated and order people around. So the first time I signed up for the army I was immediately accepted. Anyone was accepted into the army. They didn't care.

Throughout basic training I was given weapons that ranged from basic guns to explosives. Since we were always supervised I was always stopped in the middle of shooting at someone or catching them on fire. By the time I was finished with training every sergeant and important leader knew who I was and to keep an eye on me.

So here I am, standing in the shooting range. I threw my safety glasses on the floor because they're pointless and stupid and threw my headphones at the back of some other Keronian here. When I get bored I come here and shoot at the targets. Every target! Even the stupid Keronians and our allies. I don't care. Shooting is fun.

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

So as you can tell Tatata is a very negative and grumpy person. There's nothing much to say about him either. I'd still probably prefer him over Kakaka though!

The next chapter should be super fun!

Please keep reading and review!

-|Adelina|-


	3. Chapter 3

INTRODUCING THE PLATOON!

Lulili owns caps lock

HIIIIIIIILOOOOO!~

My name is LULILI and I really like ice cream! I don't really have a favorite color because I like them all! Wait... RAINBOW! I like RAINBOW! MY FAVORITE COLOR IS RAINBOW! Welllllllll my name tis Lulili and I shall be your guide through the wonderful and colorful life of Meeeeeee!

Soooooooo I was born.. YEAH! I WAS BORN! Along with five sisters. Aaand we played a LOT of fun games together. Mama worked A LOT to support us all soo we wouldn't get poor and live on the streets like little hobo children! Mama loved us all, but hated Papa (wherever he was) but we were happy with just Mama.

When my sisters and I went to school, we all attended an all girls school on a skolalershippy thingy we got from some marker company for putting on a play! So dooodeedoodeedoo we went off to school in our happy line everyday until a building exploded and we had to take a different street. WE HAD FUN IN SCHOOL! The teachers played a fun game where they would smack us with rulers, and would write on the chalkboard until our eyes burned! SCHOOL WAS SO FUN! Especially when I met my friend Shalala who would smash cupcakes into my face everyday at lunch! She was so nice!

When my sisters and I went to high school, we all separated for some reason.. I didn't care much though because I STILL HAD MY FRIEND SHALALAAAAAAA! After elementary we did a whole bunch of fun stuff! LIKE ONE TIME SHE SMASHED MY FACE INTO THE LOCKERS BECAUSE SHE SAID IT SMELLED FUNNY! AND WHEN SHE LET ME TASTE THE TOILET WATER! AND WHEN I PLAYED CHAIR AND SHE WOULD SIT ON ME TO DO HER HOMEWORK! OH! AND LULILI DRINKS FLOOR CLEANER WAS ALWAYS FUN! Floor cleaner tastes a bit funny though... Me and Shalala were friends forever after that!

Except for when we graduated. Shalala disappeared and Mama sent us all away to find jobs.

So here I am now! Strollin' down the street and lookin' at pretty signs and stores until I remember what i'm doing... YAAAAAY WALKIN'!

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

Lulili is my favorite part of the platoon and is so insane and fun!

I don't know if there will be any humans or Pekoponians in the story yet. We'll see when we get there!

One last member until we can get to the actual story! Yaaaay!

~|Adelina|~


	4. Chapter 4

INTRODUCING THE PLATOON!

Koiriri... The shadow in the corner

What...? I really have to do this...? Tell people about my life...? Oh.. Well... Okay..

I was born... And I went to school for... For a little while... Well.. I kinda hid from everyone... You see... I don't really like people.. So yeah... I hid away from everyone.. And away from my family... And it was like... Like I had completely disappeared.. I don't trust people.. I'm afraid of most of them.. But I like being alone.. I like the quiet.

Now I am sitting in a dark room... Hiding from everyone for now.. Until someone finds me..

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

Yup that's Koiriri. Quiet and invisible.. And I guess slightly paranoid. She's kind of like the Dororo of the group but she doesn't want to be remembered.

Next we begin the story!

~|Adelina|~


	5. Chapter 5 The LEMON platoon is born

Chapter 5

The LEMON platoon is born

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. In this case life doesn't give you lemons. You get four misfits and rejects that make their way together for absolutely no reason at all. So here we are on a pretty large planet named Keron where frog people live and run around merrily and sometimes not merrily.

So I know you are not wondering who I am, but I shall tell you anyway. I am the narrator. I am the voice in your head as you are reading this non-speaking or voiced opening to this chapter. Whether I am a woman or man in your head, I am still speaking to you and watching as this story unfolds. Why not get started then?

Deep down in a government facility, a frog is quietly tapping away at a keyboard, another is staying out of sight, and one more is shooting away at non-screaming targets. All of which goes uninterrupted, at least until one frog interrupts them. This frog is Toriro. Toriro is a normal green color, much like the grass in Keron, with green eyes, much like Keroro. Often times he carries around his blue clipboard and is notorious for smacking people upside the head with it. We join this young lad whilst walking down the plain grey hallway of this government compound.

"Jeez, why do I gotta do this crap?" He muttered to himself, sighing once more. "I don't wanna haveta pull a bunch of misfits into a team! I don't care what command says."

He sighed again as he entered the shooting range where a green Keronian was shooting happily. Well.. Happily he guessed. A small smirk was pasted on his face as he was focused forward. With his keen eyes, Toriro immediately noticed his faults. For one, Tatata was not the prettiest frog in the whole of Keron. Both flaps over his ears were ripped and torn in small slits and holes, and furthermore, he was an ugly mismatch of colors. Even his eyes were different; being different colors and of contrasting sizes. But the one thing, oh the one thing! The one thing that bothered Toriro the most of all of this foreign frog was that he had no ear protection on. A few feet back, slammed under a seat, the earphones lay, unused.

Toriro twitched slightly before advancing forward to the disgusting frog that ignored his presence. He aimed his weapon, and with a swift delivery, he smacked the repulsive frog on the back of the head. Tatata dropped his weapon on the floor in surprise as he slightly bent forward from the force, but quickly shot back up, turning to face the frog.

"WHAT THE FROG IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Tatata demanded, stomping his foot and rubbing his head in irritation.

"My problem is that you're not wearing your headphones like you're supposed to!"

"Who the heck cares anyway? It's not like i'm in here shooting at my ears." Tatata grumpily answered, picking up his weapon.

Toriro rolled his eyes. "Less attitude would be nice."

"Well spit it out then! What do you want?"

The green Keronian took a deep breath, calming himself down, before reading from his clipboard. "Corporal Tatata, who is currently in training and awaiting further instructions or assignments, is to be assigned to a test platoon. This platoon will be under orders by our Keronian leaders."

"Hm." He replied with a light smirk of satisfaction. "It seems i'm finally moving up."

"Welllll... Sure. If you wanna go with that. Get your belongings together and report to the loading docks. You, along with your other platoon members, will be deployed from there to a small space station in orbit tomorrow. Don't. Be. Late."

"Sure." Was all Tatata had to say, hoisting his large gun on top of his shoulder before leaving the room.

Toriro sighed and headed out the way he came, away from that freakish frog. Looking down to read his clipboard, one last name was on the list for deployment.. Under Tatata's.

"Kakaka..." He said to himself in the empty hallway. "That name doesn't sound very promising either.." He sighed. "Why does it have to be me to do this? I have to track down two frogs who are labeled as 'undesirable' and send them off to do military work? And important military work too!"

Our green friend continued to stroll wearily through the maze of hallways. He was armed with his large clipboard (basically the size of his head) as the halls continued to get darker and darker. Finally he reached the door as was instructed and opened the door. It was much darker in this room, compared to the hallway, except for the bright glow of a computer screen. Tapping frantically resounded through the room. Lonely, singular, tapping.

As Toriro stepped inside he noticed a dark blue frog sitting in front of the screen, deeply immersed in his work. He didn't even look at him. It was like the poor frog was a robot or something.

"Umm...?" He attempted to get his attention, but failed. He looked down at his clipboard to find the name that he had forgotten. "Uh... Kakaka?" Again, no answer. Just the monotone clammer of tapping from the keys. Toriro stepped closer, walking to his side, and put a hand on his blue shoulder. "Excuse me-"

Kakaka jumped, turning sideways in his chair, grabbing onto the back of his chair with one hand and gripping the table with his other. "OH!" He exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and executing a swift salute in attention, catching Toriro off guard.

"Ah! Um! At ease I guess... I'm not an officer so you don't have to do that."

Kakaka caught his breath, removing his hand from his head. Instead of returning it to his side, however, he made a fist near his mouth.

Now I must inform you, if you didn't know already, that Kakaka is going to get into some random, dramatic spiel about something not very important. At least to him it's important. Well i'm sure that you want to listen to what he's about to say, so i'll shut up now. P.s. Don't try to plug your ears while reading any of this story. You will still hear my voice and all the other voices inside your head. That's the magic of reading.

"No.. I don't believe you're right sir!" Kakaka was about to say before I interrupted. "As a lowly worker in this government run military base-"

"I... Don't think Keron has a government.."

"Oh... Then what do we have?"

"I think... A dictatorship?"

"A lowly worker in this 'I think a dictatorship' I believe that, even though I am not in any ranking, I must still salute and come to attention to any passers by into my lovely work space!" Kakaka continued. "So what, may I ask, have you come into my presence for?"

"Ah..." Toriro uttered, a little overwhelmed by the paragraph above. "Well.." He cleared his throat before reading off his clipboard. "Kakaka, who is currently typing secret military documents and codes, is to be assigned to a test platoon. This platoon will be under orders by our Keronian leaders. You must return to the loading docks here tomorrow with your things to be shipped out to a military base in orbit. Don't be late."

Kakaka saluted once more. "Yes sir! I shall arrive there exactly at the time instructed with all the items I feel I will need in this journey of a test platoon! I will-"

Toriro decided that this was a good time to leave, seeing that the happy glow and flow of words that emitted from Kakaka's mouth were never seeming to end. Once again in the hallway, he looked back down at his instructions.

"What!?" He noticed that there were only two names stated. "How am I supposed to get four frogs in a platoon when they only list two!?"

During this moment Toriro, in all his "decency" and "tolerance to change", decided to literally throw a fit. Luckily no froggy around was there to see it. Once he regained his composure he picked up his instructions and decided to go outside for a walk.

It was a wonderfully sunny day on Keron. The clouds were puffy, the air was nice and humid, and no nieroro were anywhere in sight. All was well until our little green friend tripped over someone. Someone who was laying on the ground.

"OH MY FROG WOULD PEOPLE STOP DOING THAT!?" The light blue tripping object exclaimed, hopping up off the ground.

Toriro stood up, dusting himself off. "What were you doing on the ground anyway!?"

The frog put a finger to its mouth, thinking. "Aaaaahhhhmmmm... I'm not sure... I THINK IT WAS A CATAPITEFHJHCLJALLRR!"

"..." He looked at him with a 'what the heck is wrong with you' look. After that he finally sighed. "Who are you anyway?"

"IIIIEEEM LULILI!"

"And i'm Toriro."

"AND TOGETHER WE MAKE...!?" This frog was apparently very excited.

"Ah... Two frogs that just met each other.."

"PPPPFFTT!" Lulili burst out into loud laughter, slapping Toriro's shoulder. He immediately stopped, seeming to calm down, or possibly realized something. "Oh... Well I guess that makes sense."

Toriro sighed, obviously getting annoyed. "What are you doing outside this facility anyways?"

"This is a facility? Looks more like a building to me... OH MY FROG YOU MUST HAVE SOME SORT OF CLOAKING DEVICE SURROUNDING IT!"

"...no..."

"Oh.. Haahaaaah! Is it a pizza store?"

Toriro face-palmed. "No! What the heck is pizza anyway!?"

Lulili shrugged innocently. "What were we talking about?"

Our friend replied with a sigh. "Would you be interested in taking a job in the Keronian military?"

Lulili's light green eyes suddenly lit up. "OH MY FROG TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY!" Then proceeded to hug Toriro with tremendous force. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"So you'll do it?" He struggled to get out from the hug.

"HECK YEAH!"

When Toriro was released he smacked Lulili on the head with his clipboard. They then proceeded to walk inside the supposed "pizza store" Lulili had mentioned before. Whilst strolling through the dark and empty hallways our friend wrote down information that Lulili gave him. All was good and wonderful until Toriro tripped over another object.

"TODAY ISJUST NOT MY DAY IS IT!?" He yelled, standing immediately up, and looking around for the object he tripped over.

"BAAHAAAAHAAAHHH!" Lulili pointed at him and laughed. "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!"

"What the heck did I trip over!?"

"What..?" Lulili cocked his head to the side.

"What did I trip over? I don't see anything."

"What are you talking about!?"

"I TRIPPED OVER SOMETHING AND YOU SAW IT! SO WHAT WAS IT!?" After a short pause, Toriro pointed a short and stubby finger, accusatively. "It was youuuuuuuu! Wasn't iiittt?"

Lulili stared at him like he was an idiot, pointing down at his feet. "NO! It was her!"

Toriro hopped back, looking frantically around his feet, still seeing nothing. As he stood there motionless, staring straight at the unknown object, he could vaguely see a grey figure coming into view. Lulili stepped forward, crouching at the object- the thing- the frog that was slowly fading into view. It was a small grey frog, sitting on the floor (in the middle of the floor I might add), and hugging it's legs.

"Oh... Hello there..!" Lulili softly said as if talking to a tiny little ball of adorableness. "I'm Lulili..! Who are you..?"

Toriro moved over to Lulili's side thinking "oh so she's quiet for this frog instead of me.". The grey frog lifted its head, revealing shiny black eyes. It blinked twice before turning slightly red.

"Koi...ri...ri.." She uttered in a tiny high pitched voice, before turning a deeper red.

"Well you can be my new friend!" Lulili continued, holding out a light blue hand. "Come with us! We're going somewhere!"

So thus the last two members had found their fate. They followed the green Toriro through the halls as he gathered information- well as much as he could from Koiriri since she barely spoke a word. He informed them of what they were being forced into and where they were supposed to go the following day. The only thing left was for them to show up. After getting rid of Lulili and Koriri, Toriro made his way back to his office to send his report back to whoever was in charge.

And that my readers is how the LEMON platoon was assembled. There is no telling how these misfits will respond to their new members and new lifestyle.

-|AUTHORS NOTE|-

I don't know why but this chapter took quite a while to write, but it was fun to write! I hope you will keep reading and review! I love getting feedback from my readers whether it's good or bad!

Thanks!

~|Adelina|~


End file.
